Hiro has Hookworm
by Ybarra87
Summary: Hiro had just returned from a road trip vacation he had taken with his aunt and Baymax. Eventually the gang learns from Baymax that Hiro had picked up something and force him to tell how he got it in a town called Gravity Falls. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6 or Gravity Falls.


**This was something I came up with when I saw a picture of Hiro dressed up as a wolf with Honey Lemon and Go Go taking pictures of him. I thought what if Hiro was dressed up as a wolf boy and decided to make a story with it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It had been two days since Hiro had returned to San Fransokyo along with his Aunt Cass and Baymax from a week long trip on the road. Hiro's aunt had thought it would be best if she and Hiro left San Fransokyo for a few days and see the sights across the country since it was summer and classes at SFIT were done, of course the labs were still available for the students who went there. Cass had thought it would be good if they left town for a little bit since she felt she needed to spend some time with Hiro since she felt he was growing up to fast. Hiro was fourteen, had already graduated high school, and was now attending college. Cass felt she needed to spend as much time as she could with Hiro especially since the death of Tadashi. Hiro, while never having been outside of San Fransokyo further than Muirahara Woods, reluctantly agreed to go with her provided they find a sitter for Mochi and Baymax came along with them.

The trip was fine until the fifth day where they went to a town called Gravity Falls. When they were there a certain problem came up where Hiro was force to work off some damages Baymax was caused until someone came along and fix the problem for him but one of the jobs Hiro had done had give him something that forced him to see a doctor. It was something he did not want to talk about or think about again ever again.

Hiro had decided to go his lab at SFIT to check on some stuff as well as see his friends making sure to bring Baymax along with him. Once he got there he went to his lab and stayed there for a few minutes then went to the lab his friends were at. When he got there he noticed Wasabi cleaning what was left of a huge mess that looked like was made a few days ago and still hasn't went away. "Hey guys." Hiro said getting their attention as he walked in with Baymax.

"Hey, Hiro." They all said at the same time as Hiro looked at Honey Lemon and Go Go.

"Thanks for looking out for Mochi when we were gone. I understand you two decided looked after him the second day we were gone because something happened where Fred couldn't watch him anymore." He said as Wasabi glared at Fred.

"Do you want to tell him or should I be the one to do it?" He asked as Hiro gave a puzzled look.

"What happened?" Hiro asked as Fred decided to answer.

"Well as you all know, Aunt Cass asked me to look out for Mochi when she, Hiro, and Baymax left San Fransokyo for the week. Now she told me to keep an eye on Mochi and spend as much time as I could with him." Fred replied as he then said. "Now in my defense I had no idea this was going to happen."

"What happened Fred?" Hiro asked.

"Well I decided to bring Mochi to the lab here which resulted in him wrecking the place and making it into a huge mess. Not to mention he also caused an explosion." Fred answered. "I mean who knew cat could cause such a mess in a lab especially when we told him no and to stop?"

Hiro just gave a sigh as he then turned to Honey Lemon and Go Go. "And how did you two end up taking care of him?" He then asked.

"Well I happen to walk into the lab carrying some boxes when Mochi happened to jump into on giving me the cutest look. I just picked him up and noticed Wasabi and Fred passed out on the floor and was about to check on them when Wasabi woke up and asked if I could take care of Mochi since he felt Freddie wasn't qualified to look after him since the mess happened on Freddie's watch. So I brought him home." Honey Lemon answered as Go Go added.

"Yeah without asking but I really didn't mind."

"Yeah Mochi really loved sleeping with Go Go! I even took pictures!" Honey Lemon shouted as Go Go then yelled out.

"I thought I told you I don't want you showing those pictures to anyone!"

"Well thank you for looking after Mochi." Hiro respond as Go Go then looked at him.

"So Hiro, how was your vacation?" She asked.

"It was fine until the fifth day." He answered as everyone just looked at him giving him a puzzled look.

"What happened on the fifth day?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I really don't want to talk about." Hiro responded. "Let's just say the fifth day happened to be the worst yet interesting part of the vacation and leave it at that."

"That's it? You're not going to tell us anything more than that?" Go Go asked.

"No." Hiro said as He then got up and was about to leave until Baymax said something that got everyone's attention.

"Hiro it is time for your medicine." He said as everyone looked at him.

"Medicine?! Does that mean your sick?!" Wasabi shouted as he then pulled out a mask to put over his face.

"It's just a rash. It's nothing to get worried about." Hiro replied.

"So what happened did you run into some poison ivy or something?" Go Go asked only for Baymax to answer.

"Hiro has hookworm." He said causing everyone to look at him.

"Hookworm? Don't dogs get that? How did you end up getting something that dogs get?" Go Go then asked.

"It's not important!" Hiro shouted as he got up and tried to pull Baymax out of the room quickly however he was not fast enough to stop Go Go from asking Baymax a question.

"Baymax how did Hiro get hookworm?" She asked as Baymax then answered.

"Hiro had dog hair glued to his body." He said as everyone looked at Hiro in shock.

"Okay sit down and tell us what happen." Go Go ordered as Hiro immediately sat down knowing it was pointless to go against her.

"Okay I'll tell you but you all need to swear you won't tell anyone else what happened. Believe me this is something that we all need to keep to ourselves."

Everyone just looked at each other and gave a nod agreeing to keep it a secret. "We won't tell anyone so go ahead and tell us Hiro." Honey Lemon said.

Hiro just gave a sigh as he then started his story. "Well it all started on the fifth day of our vacation when we arrived in a small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls."

FLASHBACK

Aunt Cass and Hiro were currently on the road trying to figure out where to go next as Baymax was in his charging station. "So where to next Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked as his aunt noticed a sign for the next town.

"Look there's a sign to a nearby town. How about we stop there and check it out as well as get something to eat?" She asked.

"Okay." Hiro replied as his aunt followed the sign's direction to the town nearby: Gravity Falls.

When they arrived into town they noticed a diner nearby called Greasy's Diner and decided to go there for something to eat. Hiro decided to let Baymax out of his charging station the moment they got there and then went inside the diner. When they entered the diner Hiro noticed the shape the diner was in as well as a waitress chasing out a beaver with a broom while Aunt Cass thought the diner was charming and had character. As they entered Hiro just noticed everyone looking at Baymax all nervous like he was about to attack them or something as a girl dressed as a lumber jack as well as wearing a lumber jack hat approached them.

"Hey there, I couldn't help but notice your friend there and I'm curious what is he?" She asked.

"Oh this is Baymax." Hiro answered as Baymax then responded.

"Hello I am Baymax. I am a personal health care companion." He said as the girl looked at him.

"So what exactly is he?" She then asked as Baymax answered.

"I am a robot."

"A robot?" The girl asked as she gave a puzzled look at Baymax and then Hiro as she then asked. "Where exactly are you guys from?"

"Oh we're from San Fransokyo." Aunt Cass replied after hearing her question and then looked around the diner. "Where's the waitress I would like to look at the menu?"

Baymax just looked around the diner and then turned his head towards Hiro. "Hiro, I have scanned everyone here and it seems they are all nervous. Why is that?" He asked.

"Oh they must of never seen something like you before buddy and are probably afraid that you'll hurt them." Hiro replied.

"But I cannot hurt them it's against my programming." Baymax responded.

The girl just looked at Baymax for a second and gave him a small smile. "Hold on let me go get someone for you." She said as she walked off to the back and a few minutes later a waitress with the named Susan walked out to take their order.

Hiro couldn't help but notice everyone in the diner going about their lives shortly after the girl walked back to get the waitress but decided it was probably her telling them there was nothing to worry about. After they ordered and were waiting for their food Hiro decided to look out the window and happened to notice what looked like an alive garden gnome running off with a pie.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

"Hold it! You're saying you saw a garden gnome that was alive? I thought you were trying to tell us how you got hookworm not tell us fairy tales." Go Go said as she gave an annoyed look.

"I am just let me continue." Hiro replied as then went on.

RESUMING FLASHBACK

"What's wrong Hiro?" Baymax asked as he noticed the look on Hiro's face.

"Nothing buddy, I'm just seeing things that's all." Hiro said as he shook his head and then noticed their food being brought to them. After eating their food Hiro saw his Aunt Cass getting up so she could talk to the waitress about the meal since she found it interesting and wanted to know how it was made. After a few minutes she came back with a smile on her face.

"Hiro, I just got done talking to Susan about the food she made for us and noticed that the diner was low on staff today so I asked if I could help out since I own a cafe which she agreed to. You don't mind if I help out around here do you?" She asked.

"No Aunt Cass, I don't mind." Hiro replied as he then asked. "But what am I suppose to do while you're busy helping out?"

"Well you could look around town for a bit. I think I heard they have some kind of attraction around here, the Shack of Mystery? I really don't know what it's called but I'm sure it will be fun. Go check it out and take Baymax with you but make sure to stay out of trouble." She said as she went to the back of the diner.

"Sure Aunt Cass I'll do that and don't worry I won't cause any trouble." Hiro said as he then left the diner with Baymax following him but made sure to stop by their car and pick up Baymax's charging station just in case he needs to be charged later.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

"So what exactly was this Shack of Mystery?" Honey Lemon asked.

"It's called the Mystery Shack and it happens to be a tourist trap in that town." Hiro answered as he then added. "It also happens to be ran by the biggest con artist I have ever meant by the name of Stan Pines."

Go Go just gave a puzzled look hearing that name. "Stan Pines, that name sounds familiar for some reason." She said as she then told Hiro to continue.

RESUMING FLASHBACK

As Hiro and Baymax walked around the town of Gravity Falls ignoring the stares, Baymax just looked at Hiro. "Hiro where are we going?" He asked as Hiro looked at him.

"I don't know buddy, I figure we just walk around for a while and then head back to the diner." Hiro replied as he noticed Baymax looking at a sign.

"How about instead of going to the Shack of Mystery like your aunt suggested we got to the Mystery Shack?" Baymax asked as he pointed towards the sign.

Hiro just looked at the sign and gave a small smile. "I think Aunt Cass meant the Mystery Shack, she didn't exactly know what it was called." Hiro pointed out as he then gave a small nod. "Okay let's check it out." He said as he then noticed a bear driving a truck full of honey down the street with a cop car chasing after it.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

"Hold on!" Fred shouted getting everyone's attention. "You're saying that town has a bear that knows how to drive?"

"Yes it does." Hiro said as he gave a nod.

"Okay you got to be making that up. Everyone knows bears can't drive." Go Go said.

"I'm telling you, Gravity Falls has a bear that knows how to drive a car." Hiro said as he turned to Baymax. "Ask Baymax, he was there and he saw it as well."

"It is true, the bear did drive the truck full of honey while being chased by a police car." Baymax responded.

"How is that even possible?" Go Go asked as she gave a curious look.

"I'll get to that eventually." Hiro said as he then continued.

RESUMING FLASHBACK

Hiro and Baymax eventually arrived at the Mystery Shack after following the signs to it's location. When they got there Hiro couldn't help but notice the shape the shack was in as he noticed the S on the Mystery Shack sign missing and then noticed a few of the things outside along with the people there. As he looked around outside Baymax was investigating a rock that was on a wooden podium which Hiro noticed. "What are you looking at Baymax?" Hiro asked as he approached him.

"I am looking at this rock that happens to look like a face." Baymax replied as Hiro looked at it and noticed the sign to it.

"Rock That Looks Like a Face Rock the rock that looks like a face." Hiro read as he then said. "Well I have to admit it certainly gets everyone's attention."

"Why does the rock look like a face Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"I don't know buddy." Hiro responded as he noticed the entrance to the shack. "Baymax, I'm going to go inside for a few minutes. Why don't you wait by the entrance until I'm done looking?"

"Okay Hiro." Baymax replied as Hiro then went inside the Mystery Shack while Baymax waited by the entrance.

When Hiro got inside he noticed he was in the gift shop section and started to look around only to be stopped by a girl's voice. "Oh it's you."

Hiro looked to see it was the lumberjack girl from the diner. "Oh hey what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I work here." She replied as she looked around. "Where's your robot friend?"

"Oh Baymax is waiting outside while I take a look around." Hiro replied.

"Funny I thought you guys would of left town by now."

"Well my aunt wanted to talk to the waitress that served us about the food we got and found out they were short on staff so she asked if she could help out with the diner."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well you see back in San Fransokyo she runs a cafe and she also happens to be a very nice and helpful person. It's just who she is." Hiro replied as the girl looked out the window to look at Baymax.

"I admit I never seen a robot like that before, I'm curious why did you make him?" She asked.

"Baymax wasn't made by me but my brother Tadashi." Hiro replied.

"So your brother made him huh? I'm curious where is he because I didn't see him at the diner." The girl pointed out as she noticed Hiro giving a frown and realized what it meant. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay." Hiro replied as his frown faded away. "Baymax is basically a reminder that my brother is still with me and having him with me makes each day a little better."

The girl gave a small smile hearing that as she then introduced herself. "The name is Wendy."

"Hiro."

"Nice to meet you Hiro, let me know if you need anything. I'm willing to give you some help if you need it." She said as she went behind the counter and began to read a magazine.

Hiro began to look around the gift shop noticing bobble heads of an old man in a fez hat as he then noticed a folded up piece of paper by his feet. Picking it up he then opened it and noticed it had a question along with some check boxes under it as he read it. "Do you like me? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely!" Hiro couldn't help but noticed absolutely was underlined. After reading this he began looking around for who could of dropped it by his feet but stopped when he heard a girl's voice.

"Hehehe I rigged it." She said as Hiro heard a boy's voice right next to her.

"Mabel are you really going to hit on every boy this summer again like you did last summer?" He asked the girl now known as Mabel.

"Okay last summer did not go as planned but Dipper I know this summer I will finally meet the right boy. Besides look at him he is so cute!" She squealed out as Hiro approached them.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said as he gave Mabel back the note she left by his feet.

"You still haven't filled a check box yet." Mabel pointed out as the boy next to her took the paper out of Hiro's hands.

"Sorry about that my sister happens to be boy crazy and tends to hit on every boy she meets." The boy said as Mabel gave out a scoff.

"Dipper you may say it's crazy to hit on every boy but I happen to think I'm adorable." She said as she gave out an annoying laugh.

Just then Baymax entered the shop looking for Hiro. "Hiro my sensors have picked up a strange sound. Are you okay?" He asked as Hiro came out quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Baymax." Hiro replied as Mabel and her brother Dipper came out to look at Baymax.

"Is that some kind of magic marshmallow man?" Mabel asked as she tried to approach Baymax only to be pulled back by her brother.

"Careful Mabel! We don't know what that thing is!" Dipper shouted as Baymax looked at them.

"Hello I am Baymax. I am a personal health care companion." Baymax stated as Mabel gave him a confused look.

"What is he?" Dipper asked as he looked at Baymax trying to figure out what he was.

"Baymax here happens to be a robot." Hiro replied getting their attention.

"A robot?!" They shouted out at the same time.

"Don't worry he's a friendly robot." Hiro responded as Baymax then stated.

"Yes it's against my programming to hurt anyone."

"So what exactly does he do?" Dipper asked.

"He's programmed to help a person if they are in pain." Hiro answered

"Does he also give out lollipops?" Mabel asked as her brother looked at her.

"Mabel that's stupid! Why would he give out lollipops?!" He shouted as Baymax looked at Mabel.

"Yes I do give out lollipops. Would you like one?" He asked as he pulled one out.

"Yes please!" Mabel shouted as she took the lollipop from Baymax and then stuck her tongue out at her brother as she then began to eat her lollipop.

Just then a giant man in a question mark shirt came running into the store. "You guys! I saw some kind of giant marshmallow man outside!" He shouted as he then noticed Baymax and started to scream only to be stopped by Mabel and Dipper.

"Relax Soos, this happens to be a robot and no it's not an evil robot." Dipper said as the man now known as Soos approached Baymax and looked at him.

"Hello I am Baymax." Baymax stated as he waved his hand.

"Hello I am Soos." Soos replied as he waved his hand the same way Baymax did. "You look just like a giant marshmallow it makes me want to hug you."

"Would you like one?" Baymax asked as he opened his arms only for Soos to go up to him and hug him.

"Oh it's like hugging something warm, soft, and silky." He said as Mabel then joined him.

"He's right." Mabel said as she hugged him.

Just then the sound of an old man's voice could be heard. "Soos! Mabel! Dipper! You better be doing those tasks I gave you!"

Soos just broke out of the hug hearing this. "On it Mr. Pines!" He shouted as he took off while Dipper pried Mabel off of Baymax.

"Come on Mabel, we better get back to work." He said as Mabel gave out a giggle.

"Yeah it's almost that time of the day Dipper." She said as Dipper gave out a groan.

Hiro couldn't help but give a curious look about the people he just met and then turned back towards Baymax who was looking at some of the stuff on the shelves most notably the bobble heads of the old man and touch one only for the shelf to come crashing down knocking down and destroying other stuff. Hiro just gave a panicked look as the old man's voice from earlier could be heard. "What is going on in here!" The old man shouted as he then walked into the room and noticed the mess Baymax had made and Hiro standing right next to him. "You two! How dare you trash my gift shop!" He shouted out.

"Sir it was an accident. Baymax didn't mean to destroy anything." Hiro said only for the old man to dismiss him.

"I don't care if your friend didn't mean to! The point is he did! Now what are you two going to do to fix this?!"

Hiro just looked at the broken merchandise and then noticed the ridiculously marked up prices. "Look we can't exactly pay for all of this because of your high prices but we could pay for what this stuff is really worth. Looks like it's about twenty dollars." He said as the old man growled at him.

"I'll have you know all of this stuff is made with rare and imported materials! There's no way it's worth twenty bucks!" The old man yelled out.

"I find that hard to believe." Hiro replied as he just looked at the old man as he gave him a skeptical look.

"Look since you don't have the money I'm going to insist you two work off the damages otherwise I'll call the cops." The old man stated while looking at Baymax with a devious smile on his face.

Hiro instantly knew why he was doing this and shook his head. "Forget it, we're not working for you so go ahead and call the cops." He said hoping to call his bluff only for Baymax to ruin it.

"But Hiro, Aunt Cass told you to stay out of trouble and you told her you wouldn't cause any trouble. Wouldn't this be causing trouble?" Baymax asked as the old man gave a smile.

"Yes it would be causing trouble." He said as he approached Baymax. "I happen to be a very old man without a lot of time left and I've been running this shop for a long time. I mean it's been getting hard to keep this place open but I had somehow managed all this time. However after this I'm afraid I may not be able to keep this place open much longer. I wonder what your aunt will say if she finds out what you two did to this poor old man?"

Hiro just glared at the old man. "Oh you're good." He said knowing that his aunt would buy the garbage of a speech this man just gave.

"Of course I am. I'm Stan Pines." The old man replied.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

"Okay basically you got stuck working for this con artist but how exactly did you get hookworm?" Go Go asked as Hiro gave out a sigh.

"I'm getting to that." Hiro replied as he then continued his story.

RESUMING FLASHBACK

Hiro was forced to stock shelves and help make attractions for the shack by gluing various stuffed animal parts together making one strange creature while Stan was using Baymax as an attraction for tourists. Hiro just watched as Stan lead a group of tourists to Baymax who was standing behind a curtain.

"And here we have something strange and never before seen before. I must warn you once you see this you won't be able to look at marshmallows the same ever again. I present you the Living Marshmallow Man!" Stan shouted as he pulled away the curtain.

The tourists just gave out gasps and they started to take pictures of Baymax as Baymax just looked at them and waved his hand. "Hello I am Baymax." He stated as the tourists took pictures.

"Get your pictures taken with him for fifty dollars! You can hug him for a hundred! I was told he gives really good hugs." Stan said as Soos just walked up and stood next to him.

"It's true! It's like hugging a warm cloud." He said as the tourists began taking out their money to get their picture taken with Baymax as well as hug him.

Hiro couldn't believe how gullible these people were to fall for all of this but figured the more they fell for this the sooner he and Baymax would be able to leave. Just then he noticed Dipper walking up to him with some more stuff to put on the shelves. "Sorry my great uncle basically roped you and your friend into working here." Dipper said as he handed Hiro more merchandise to put on the shelves.

"I can see that your uncle is a professional con man and I know he would get me in trouble with my aunt if I refused." Hiro replied.

Just then Mabel walked into the room. "Dipper it's almost that time of the day. You better get ready." She said as she then left the room while Dipper just gave out a groan which just made Hiro look at him curiously.

"What is she talking about?" He asked as Dipper shook his head.

"It's not important." Dipper replied as he then said. "I have something to take care of, can you cover for me?"

"Sure I can do that." Hiro replied as Dipper then took off as Stan and Mabel entered the room.

"Dipper, it's time for your show! You better not try getting out of it like last time!" Stan shouted as he looked around the room and noticed Dipper wasn't there then turned towards Hiro. "Where's Dipper?"

"He said he had something to take care of and asked me to cover him." Hiro replied as Stan gave out a growl.

"That kid knows there's a crowd that wants to see him and he has the nerve to duck out on them! I don't care if he finds it demeaning, I already promised the crowd he would do it!" Stan shouted as Mabel looked at Hiro for a moment and then turned to her great uncle.

"Gruncle Stan I think I have a solution to our problem." She said as she pulled Stan down and whispered into his ears.

Hiro couldn't help but feel nervous as Stan looked at him with a mischievous smile on his face. "Well now that I look at him, he does look like he could draw in a crowd like Dipper does." He said.

"Yeah and Dipper did asked him to cover for him which he agreed to so basically there would be no problem for him doing it and he can't get out of it doing it." Mabel pointed out.

Hiro couldn't help but give an uncomfortable look as he noticed the way Stan and Mabel were looking at him. "Change of plans kid. Since Dipper bailed on his responsibilities, you have to take his place and you already agreed to cover for him so there's no getting out of it. You still need to pay off those damages you and your robot caused so don't argue." Stan said as he grabbed Hiro and began to drag him.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like where this is going?" Hiro asked as Stan dragged him into another room.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

"What did he make you do Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked as she gave a concerned look.

Hiro just gave an exhausted sigh as he then replied. "He made me to something that was very demeaning and made me feel very uncomfortable. Not to mention I really didn't enjoy being stared at by everyone like that including the girls."

"Just get to the point and tell us what that old jerk made you do!" Go Go shouted as Hiro gave another sigh.

"He made me-"

RESUMING FLASHBACK

Hiro just gave a groan as he stood behind the curtain while dressed up in the outfit Stan put on him. "I can't believe I'm doing this but I now get why Dipper ran out on this. I don't really blame him." He said as he heard Stan's voice coming towards him.

"And here we have one of our regular but famous attractions. I must warn you that today he went through a change that basically changed his own appearance but he's is still the same creature. Prepare to be astonished and amazed at the Pre-Teen Wolf Boy!" Stan shouted as he removed the curtain revealing to everyone Hiro without his shirt on but was wearing pants made out of dog fur with a wolf tail hanging out of the back of his pants and wolf ears on his head as well as fake fangs. "Look at him! All that hair! His body's changing!"

"I happen to be fourteen." Hiro moaned out as Stan then changed the sign that was next to Hiro.

"Behold the Teenage Wolf Boy Who Hasn't Reached His Growth Spurt Yet!" Stan then shouted as a girl with blonde hair shouted out.

"Hey this isn't Dipper!"

"WHO CARES PACIFICA! LOOK AT THE SHAPE HIS CHEST HIS IN AND SOME OF THE MUSCLES HE HAS! I PREFER THIS WEREWOLF OVER THE OTHER ONE ANY DAY!" A girl who was a bit big and with a deep voice shouted.

"But Grenda you have Marius." A girl with glasses said to the girl named Grenda.

"WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS A MILLION TIMES CANDY! I'M JUST LOOKING! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!" Grenda shouted to the girl known as Candy.

"I came here to see the wolf boy I regularly see not this one! I want my money back!" The girl known as Pacifica shouted as Stan yelled out.

"No refunds!"

Hiro then saw Mabel approaching Pacifica. "Yeah, Dipper managed to get away from doing this but don't worry Pacifica. Hiro here is a one day deal. Dipper will be back to doing this tomorrow." She told her.

"Well he better!" Pacifica shouted as she then left the room as Mabel then turned towards Hiro and began staring at him while drooling a little.

Hiro couldn't help but notice the looks all the girls there plus Mabel were giving him and started to become very nervous and uncomfortable. Hiro just looked at Stan and asked. "Can we end this now?"

"Alright." Stan said as he turned towards the crowd. "If you throw money at him he dances."

Suddenly the crowd began throwing their money at Hiro forcing him to dance as Grenda shouted out. "I WANT A PICTURE WITH HIM!" The moment she said that all of the girls were demanding to have their picture taken with Hiro.

"I think we can arrange a picture moment after his money dance." Stan said as Hiro just gave out another groan.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

"Hold it!" Go Go shouted stopping Hiro in the middle of his story yet again. "So basically you're telling us you got hookworm when that jerk of an old man dress you up as some kind of werewolf."

"It was a wolf boy." Hiro responded. "The pants were made of dog fur which is how I got it."

"Well now that we know how you got hookworm tell us how you managed to pay off your so called debt." Go Go ordered.

"Okay but be warned this is the part of the story that gets very weird and you need to keep to yourselves."

RESUMING FLASHBACK

Hiro had just got done taking pictures with the girls who wanted to have their pictures taken with him and noticed Baymax wasn't in the room with him. "Where's Baymax?" He asked.

"Oh he went out to the gift shop." Mabel said as Hiro just groaned.

"I don't need him doing anything that would give your uncle an excuse to make us work for him longer." He said as he left the room looking for Baymax without realizing he was still in the wolf boy costume. When he got to the gift shop he noticed Baymax looking out the window as Dipper came through the door noticing Hiro in his wolf boy costume. "Hello Dipper." He said as Dipper gave a surprised look.

"I see Gruncle Stan decided to use you as the wolf boy." Dipper replied.

"Well you did ask me to cover for you which I agreed to and he used that against me." Hiro stated.

"Look I am so sorry for what you went through. I just couldn't handle all those girls looking at me, throwing money at me, and taking my pictures." Dipper responded.

"Well they seem to like me a whole lot more." Hiro replied as Dipper gave a curious look and Mabel walked into the room.

"Good news Dipper. All the girls prefer wolf boy Hiro over wolf boy you and I don't blame them. I mean look at the shape Hiro is in." Mabel said.

"All the girls?" Dipper asked as he gave a jealous look. "I don't see what's so special about Hiro." Hiro just gave an annoyed look at that comment. "I mean I've been working out and been developing muscles as well."

"Yeah but look at the shape his body is in as well as the small scars that cover him. Girls can't help but find him attractive." Mabel stated as she looked at Hiro. "Where did you get those scars?" She then asked.

"Oh I got them from all the exercises I do." Hiro answered as Dipper gave him a skeptical look.

"What kind of exercises would give you scars?" He asked.

"Wait a minute I specifically remember there was one girl who didn't like the fact that I wasn't you. She even left when she realized you weren't here." Hiro quickly responded hoping Dipper would forget his question which luckily he did.

"There was? Who was it?" He asked with an eager look on his face.

"I think her name was Pacifica." Hiro answered.

"Pacifica huh? Pacifica." Dipper said as he began thinking to himself.

Seeing this Hiro made his way to Baymax and was about to speak to him when all of a sudden he heard a beeping coming from him. "Low battery." Baymax said as he turned towards Hiro. "Hey Hiro, I just saw a little man with a long beard wearing a pointed hat." He slurred out as he then noticed Mabel's pet pig Waddles walking nearby and picked him up. "Look at this! It's a hairless baby! He has no hair! Hairless baby!"

"What's wrong with him?" Dipper asked.

"He has a low battery and needs to be charged. Let me go get it, I left it by the register." Hiro stated.

As Hiro went to go get it, the vending machine was pushed forward allowing a man that looked like Stan to come out. As he came walking out he noticed Baymax while Baymax noticed him. "Hello I am Baymax, your personal health care-"

Before Baymax could finish slurring out what he was trying to say that man let out a huge scream getting Hiro's attention. "It's a marshmallow man from the dimension of marshmallow people! He's come for my flesh!" The man screamed out as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a strange gun pointing it at Baymax but just before he could fire it Dipper and Mabel came running towards him pushing his arm out of the way.

"Gruncle Ford no!" Dipper and Mabel shouted as they pushed his arm away from Baymax and a laser came shooting out of the gun and went right through a window shattering it while Stan who happened to be outside screamed.

"It's the cops! Gun it!" Stan shouted out as the sound of a car's screeching tires could be heard with dogs barking in the background.

"Kids why did you stop me from shooting that monster?" The man now identified asked.

"Monster?! Where?!" Baymax shouted out as he dropped Waddles onto the ground and began looking around for the monster.

"It's not a monster, it's a robot." Dipper told him causing Ford to put his weapon away and took a look at Baymax.

"Fascinating! I never seen anything like him before." Ford said as he began to examine Baymax. "Where did he come from?" He then asked.

"He came with Hiro." Mabel replied as she then pointed to Hiro who was just standing still with Baymax's charging station under one arm with a stunned look on his face.

"Was that some kind of laser gun?" Hiro just asked.

"Uh no." Ford replied with a nervous look on his face while Dipper tried to cover for him.

"No that was not a laser gun. Definitely not a laser gun." Dipper said in an unconvincing tone.

"Then what was it?" Hiro asked with a skeptical look on his face as Mabel then answered him.

"Oh that? It happens to be a prop gun my uncle invented. He happens to be the prop guy for several TV shows."

Hiro knew there was more to it but decided to let it go since Baymax needed to be charge. "Okay." He said as he then turned to Baymax who was looking out the window yet again. "Come on buddy. Let's get you charged up." He said as Baymax turned around to face him.

"Oh hey Hiro. Did you know there's a whole bunch of little men with pointed hats and beards outside?" Baymax asked as he then said. "Take a look."

Hiro was about to do that but before he could Ford stood right in front of the window blocking it. "There's no need to look outside." He said.

Hiro knew there was more going on but decided to ignore it since Baymax came first. "Let's get you charged up Baymax." Hiro said only for the sound of Stan's voice to stop him.

"Ford! Why did you fire your dumb laser gun out the window! I thought the cops were here!" Stand shouted out as Baymax looked at him and then Ford.

"Look Hiro! There are two of them!" He shouted.

"What's wrong with your robot?" Stan then asked.

"He needs to be charged. Luckily I brought his charging station so if you let me plug it in I can get him charged up." Hiro answered as another mischievous smirk formed on Stan's face.

"So what you're saying is that you want to use my electricity to charge up your robot? That means you two will have to work here a bit longer." He said as Hiro gave out a groan.

"You can't be serious! You're going to make us work for you longer?!" He shouted out.

"I'm just a poor old man trying to keep a business. I was doing fine until you and your hoodlum robot came in and wrecked my gift shop. Too make matters worse you used my electricity to power up your robot so he can wreck my store." Stan replied as Hiro gave out another groan while Ford gave a curious look.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" He asked. "I would like to know a few things. Like why this kid happens to be working here? What is Stanley going on about? And more importantly why is he wearing Dipper's wolf boy costume?"

Hiro just gave an embarrassed look hearing that. "I forgot I still had this on. I was focused on Baymax." He replied as Baymax asked.

"Hey Hiro when did you get wolf ears and a tail?"

"Just someone tell me what's going on!" Ford yelled.

"Look long story short Baymax accidentally destroyed some merchandise and your brother here is making us work off what we broke. He's telling us that it's made of rare and imported materials even though I can tell it's not and he just wants to use Baymax as an attraction. I couldn't exactly go against him since I promised my aunt I stay out of trouble and I can see that your brother happens to be a very good liar and will get me in trouble for sure. As for the costume Dipper here ran out so he didn't have to wear this for today but since I told him I cover for him Stan and Mabel used that against me." Hiro explained as Ford looked at his brother.

"Stanley! When I allowed you to run this shop of yours in my home I made it clear that I did not want you pulling things like this!" He shouted.

"Which is why I usually do it without you knowing about it." Stan said as hi brother growled at him. "Okay! Sheesh but that doesn't excuse the fact that his robot broke a bunch of my stuff and they still need to pay it off."

Ford just stared at his brother. "Stanley." He growled.

"Alright fine! You two are free to go!" Stan shouted as he then left the room.

Ford just turned to Hiro. "I apologize for my brother. I know he's a bit of a knuckle head but I try to keep him out of trouble." He said as Hiro gave a small smile.

"I know what you mean. I used to do stuff that got me in trouble which resulted in my older brother bailing me out. It's what families do right?"

"Yes it is." Ford replied with a smile as he then asked. "So tell me where are you two from?"

"San Fransokyo."

"San Fransokyo huh? That certain is an advanced city. What's your name?"

"Hiro Hamada." Hiro answered as Ford looked at him.

"Nice to meet you Hiro. My name is Stanford Pines but you can call me Ford." Ford said as he stuck his hand out for Hiro to shake which he did.

"Hey Hiro he has six fingers." Baymax pointed out.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

"Now I know why that name sounded so familiar to me!" Go Go blurted out "Stanford Pines happens to be a genius researcher and inventor. Rumor has it he's also friends with fellow inventor Fiddleford Hadron McGucket."

"How do you know about them Go Go?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I read an article about them in a magazine. Apparently they live in some small town and making new inventions that are getting the world's attention especially McGucket. There wasn't much about them in the article about their past." Go Go answered.

"And there's a good reason for that." Hiro responded.

"I take it you know why much of their past isn't known?" Go Go asked.

"Yeah, I do." Hiro said as he continued his story.

RESUMING FLASHBACK

Ford had just invited Hiro down to the basement where he could change and charge Baymax in peace. However as Hiro begun to charge Baymax after charging into his regular clothes he was hit by a question from Ford he did not see coming.

"So Hiro what can you tell me about the portal you went into during the attack on Krei Tech?"

"What are you talking about sir?" Hiro asked as he gave curious look but deep down was shocked and stunned.

"I know you and your robot are part of the super hero team Big Hero 6 so don't play dumb. I would like to know what you saw in that portal." Ford said as he noticed the hesitant look on Hiro's face. "Don't worry I'm not up to anything sinister, I just want to know if you saw something in there."

"What makes you think I'm part of Big Hero 6?" Hiro asked as he tried to think of a way out of this.

Ford just gave a sigh seeing that Hiro wasn't going to cooperate and tell him what he knew. "Well first of all, all major news networks were showing the portal that was over the Krei Tech building after the attack which I happened to catch. I was interested in the portal and found out that two members jumped inside of it to pull out a pilot that was in some kind of hyper sleep. It also helped that the name of the man responsible for the attack was given so I did some investigating and found out he faked his death at some student exposition while stealing an invention made by a student, microbots I believe, which also resulted in the death of the student's older brother. I was curious about the invention made and who made it so I dug some more and found out it was you who made them. After that it wasn't hard to figure out you were part of Big Hero 6. As for the portal all I could find was that it was something called Project Silent Sparrow but I need to know more." Ford explained as he then noticed the nervous look on Hiro's face. "Look your secret is safe with me so I won't tell a soul but I need to know if you saw anything in there!" Ford shouted as he gave a sigh. "How about this? I tell you something that nobody knows about and wants to be kept secret at all costs in exchange for you telling me? How does that sound?"

"Throw in the reason why you want to know about the portal and you have a deal." Hiro responded since he wanted to know Ford's reasoning for wanting to know about Project Silent Sparrow.

"Deal." Ford said as he begun to tell Hiro the thing he want kept secret. "Gravity Falls happens to be a town filled with paranormal and supernatural activity." He said as he begun to explain to Hiro all about Gravity Falls about the creatures including the ones he and Baymax saw: gnomes.

FLASHBACK PAUSE

"Does the town have unicorns?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah but from what Ford told me they happen to be jerks who think they're better than everyone else." Hiro answered.

"You can't honestly expect us to believe all of this!" Go Go shouted. "Your telling us Gravity Falls is a town of supernatural wonders?!"

"Yes. While I didn't see much of the town I believed Ford. I'm not lying about this Go Go." Hiro replied as Go Go gave a sigh.

"I know that Hiro. It's just a little hard to believe." She said as Hiro continued.

RESUMING FLASHBACK

Ford had got done explaining to Hiro about the town and most of it's creatures and problem eventually getting to the reason why he needed to know about the portal Hiro went into. Ford had begun explaining to Hiro about his past including his childhood with his brother and how they grew up together eventually getting to the accident that broke up their relationship as well as their family. Hiro just listened as Ford told him how Stan began conning a lot of people committing crimes and well as getting into trouble and ending up in prison all in an attempt to prove he could make a million dollars so he could somehow get back into his family's graces. Ford then got into what happened with him how he graduated college and was given a grant which he used to research the paranormal activity of Gravity Falls eventually meeting and making a deal with a powerful interdimensional dream demon named Bill and the deal he made with him. Ford explained to Hiro how Bill told him that he needed to build a portal that would allow him to travel to different dimension so it could help him in his research which he did with his friend Fiddleford McGucket's help but when they tested it McGucket got a glimpse of what Bill was really up to. It was then Ford realized that Bill was using him and had to shut down the portal while McGucket decided to invent a memory gun to erase what he had seen but kept using it too much becoming crazy and forgetting who he was in the process.

Ford then got to what had happened afterwards as he hid the journals in the process and contacted Stan who was hoping for a reunion with his brother only for Ford to tell him to take his first journal and leave resulting in the fight between them that ended with the portal being activated and Ford being sucked into it leaving Stan behind. After that Stan tried desperately to get Ford back but realized he needed the other two journals Ford wrote and couldn't do anything without them. So until he could find them he would pretend to be his brother faking his own death in the process until the day came where he got his brother back which managed to happen a year ago when Dipper and Mabel came to town for the summer.

Dipper, by pure luck, had found Ford's third journal and together with Mabel they began uncovering the mysteries of Gravity Falls coming across the person with the second journal in the process. Eventually Stan had managed to get all three journals and began the process of starting up the portal eventually getting Ford back but in the process made it more easier for Bill to try and get out. In the end Bill managed to get out along with his friends and transformed Gravity Falls into his own paradise filled with nightmares and freakish monsters calling the event Weirdmageddon. Luckily Bill couldn't take Weirdmageddon global since there was a barrier around the town that kept things like him from getting out but that wasn't going to stop him. He knew Ford could somehow break the barrier and began torturing him to force him to make a deal into breaking the barrier but then saw a new opportunity to force Ford into a deal when Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and a handful of the town's citizens came to rescue him. Bill had planned on taking Dipper and Mabel hostage to force him into making a deal but was had trouble against the giant robot they had made. While Bill was fighting the robot Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and a small group of members of the town came to rescue Ford so they could defeat Bill but that didn't work since it ended with Ford and Stan getting into another fight which allowed Bill to get the drop on them and stop them. In the end Bill took Dipper and Mabel hostage which forced Ford into making a deal with him but Bill didn't make a deal with Ford he made it with Stan. Ford knew the only other way to get rid of Bill was with a memory gun Dipper and Mabel had somehow acquired through the summer but he couldn't use it on himself since he had a metal plate in his head and wouldn't work. Stan however knew it could be used on him so they decided to switch places tricking Bill and erasing him from existence along with Stan's memories. Bill was gone for good and his friends were sucked back to where they came from as the town was restored to normal but in the process so was Stan since he no longer remembered who he was. Luckily Mabel wouldn't give up on her Gruncle Stan and began showing him her scrapbook of all the memories they made over the summer which resulted in Stan recovering his memories.

"It took me almost losing my brother to realize how important he was to me." Ford said as Hiro gave him a sympathetic smile. "I was determined to spend as much time with him as could after that. I mean I know all of the stuff he has been up to with the scams, to his various crimes such as pug trafficking and teaching a bear to drive but he's my brother so I try to keep him out of as much trouble as I could. I was determined not to lose by brother to something like Bill ever again so when I saw the news about a giant portal in San Fransokyo it made me fear that Bill had tricked another person into building a portal and that his friends were about to come out. Luckily they didn't but it made me wonder why it was made. I tried to dig up as much as I could about it but all I could find out was who was responsible for the attack, what he used, and the name of the portal: Project Silent Sparrow. I knew I wouldn't be able to find out anything more unless I went to San Fransokyo myself but I couldn't exactly leave since I knew Stanley would get into trouble when I was gone. So can you see why I want to know what you saw in there?"

"I understand." Hiro said as he gave a small nod. "What do you want to know?"

"What was Project Silent Sparrow?" Ford asked as Hiro gave a sigh.

"Project Silent Sparrow was suppose to be a new way of transportation by teleporting. Unfortunately it malfunctioned with the portal coming out blowing up while the portal coming in started to suck everything inside it only to be shut down quickly with the pilot who was testing it trapped inside." Hiro answered.

Ford just gave a nod and then asked. "I'm curious Hiro. Why did Robert Callaghan steal your invention so he could activate the portal knowing what it would do?"

Hiro just gave another sigh. "Professor Callaghan blamed Krei for his daughter being trapped in the portal resulting in her death. He wanted revenge for his daughter so he caused the fire so he could steal my invention and faked his death while my brother lost his life in the process. Luckily we were able to stop him but after we did Baymax detected Callaghan's daughter in the portal and she was still alive. We knew we had to get her out of there so me and Baymax jumped inside to save her." Hiro answered as he looked at Ford. "To be honest I really didn't get a good look around the area since the portal was going to close soon and we had to get Callaghan's daughter out of there right away. All I could tell you it was huge."

"I see." Ford said as he turned away to think. "Thank you for telling me."

END OF FLASHBACK

"After that we just talked for a bit." Hiro replied.

"About what Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Oh this and that. I talked about my life here, I even showed him Megabot, while he talked about Gravity Falls." Hiro answered.

"Wait a minute. You took Megabot with you?" Go Go asked.

"I only brought him along just in case we ran into any trouble but luckily I didn't." Hiro answered as he then said. "I think I misplaced him somewhere in my luggage because I haven't manage to find him yet. I'll probably find him soon. Anyway after talking for a bit Aunt Cass called me and told me it was time to go. Apparently she had a good time helping out the diner we visited and even made a friend with Susan. Aunt Cass showed her pictures of Mochi while Susan showed pictures of her cats. Eventually we left Gravity Falls and made our way back home but on the way I started to develop a rash and Baymax examined it only to reveal it was hookworm. I had to make up a lie to tell Aunt Cass since I didn't want her to know what happened. Knowing her she would of went back to confront Stan and he would give her some sob story which she would buy."

"Well it sounds like you had a unique trip." Go Go stated.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's over and the sooner I get rid of this rash I will be able to forget the whole trip." Hiro replied as he pulled out his medicine and took it unaware that a reminder of that trip was about to show up.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE ON SFIT'S CAMPUS

Ford, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were currently on SFIT's campus looking for Hiro. Their reason to return something Stan took from Hiro when he wasn't looking. "I don't get why we're out here! I mean we could of mailed it!" Stan shouted.

"Stanley we're here so you can return Hiro's robot to him and apologize for taking it. Mailing it will not make up for the fact that you stole it from him when he wasn't looking just so you can put it on display for the Mystery Shack!" Ford shouted.

"Well I figured he could build a new one. He told us he made it so I figured he could make another." Stan replied as he then asked. "What are we doing on this school campus I thought we were looking for the kid?"

"In case you forgot Hiro happens to be a child genius who graduated from school early and goes to college here! As for why we're here his aunt told us that Hiro was here meeting his friends. Now quit your complaining!" Ford shouted.

"I don't get why I'm here." Wendy moaned out.

"Because last time I left town and took Stanley with me you ended up throwing a wild party at the Mystery Shack." Ford responded. "Besides I might need your help keeping an eye on Stanley so he doesn't run off and cause trouble."

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of pet!" Stan yelled out as he then said. "While we're here can I visit a place called Good Luck Alley? I hear they have different places that cater to gambling men like me."

"Thank you for proving my point Stanley." Ford responded as he narrowed his eyes on Stan.

"And why are we here?" Mabel then asked.

"Because Mom and Dad put Gruncle Ford and Stan in charge of us Mabel." Dipper answered. "Besides I heard lots of stuff about this city so I'm sort of interested."

Stan then let out a frustrated groan. "We're never going to find the kid at this rate! I say we ask someone if they know where he is." He said.

"Very well Stanley." Ford replied as he noticed Karmi walking nearby. "Let's ask her." He said as he then approached her. "Excuse me miss! I was wondering if you can help us."

"What is it you need?" Karmi asked as she just examined them trying to figure out who they were and why they were at SFIT.

"We're looking for a boy named Hiro Hamada. Do you know him and if so do you know where we can find him?" Ford asked.

'Of course they're friends of Hiro.' She thought to herself and decided to play dumb. "I never heard of him." She replied with a smile on her face.

However Stan saw right through that smile. "She's lying!" He shouted out causing Karmi to give an offended look.

"How dare you accuse me of lying!" She screamed.

"Kid I can spot a lie a mile away! I can tell right away from the way you answered and smile at us that you were lying." Stan responded.

"I don't care what you think! I wasn't lying! I don't know this Hiro Hamada!" Karmi shouted as Stan growled at her only for Mabel to get between them.

"Okay maybe she doesn't actually know Hiro but maybe she's seen him." Mabel replied.

"Mabel we don't have a picture of Hiro to show her." Dipper pointed out.

"Well Dipper maybe you don't have a picture of Hiro but I do. I have several pictures of him." Mabel replied as Dipper began to realize what she meant.

"No Mabel you can't show anyone those pictures of him! I know Hiro wouldn't want anyone seeing those photos so don't you dare pull them out!" Dipper shouted as Mabel reached into her pocket.

Stan also realized what the photos of Hiro were and let out a groan. "Mabel you have got to stop being creepy." He said.

As Mabel pulled them out Dipper grabbed her hand. "Mabel put them away! We'll find another way to find him!" He shouted.

"But Dipper it's faster this way!" She yelled out.

"Mabel I know for a fact that Hiro wouldn't want anyone to see them so put them away!" Dipper shouted.

Karmi just watched the fight between Dipper and Mabel about the pictures and realized that they must be embarrassing photos of Hiro. Karmi could not let a chance at seeing Hiro embarrassed and humiliated pass so she grabbed the pictures out of Mabel's hands. "I have got to see these pictures of Hiro! I bet they're very embarrassing!" She shouted out as she looked at the photos and turned bright red as she noticed they were of Hiro without a shirt on and dressed like some kind of werewolf. As she looked at his chest noticing the shape he was in and the muscles he had along with the small scars covering his body, she couldn't help but turn more red in the process developing a nosebleed in the process. Eventually the sight of Hiro looking like this was too much for Karmi and caused her to pass out.

Stan just gave out a groan seeing this. "Great now we got a body on our hands." He said as he began to think and came up with an idea. "Okay there's no one around. We stash her under those bushes over there. If anyone asks she was there when we got here but first we need to remove those photos from her hands." But before anything could be done a woman's voice coming from behind them stopped them.

"There will be no need for anything drastic." The voice said as they turned around to see it was Professor Granville.

"Where did she come from?! I could of sworn there was no one around!" Stan shouted as Granville approached Karmi.

Before Stan could give any excuse Granville stopped him. "Save whatever excuse you're going to give me." She said as she checked Karmi and took the pictures of Hiro in her hands. "You're here to see Mr. Hamada right?" She asked as she took a glance at the photos and gave them back to Mabel. "I wasn't aware Mr. Hamada had a modeling job like that on the side."

Ford took a step forward. "Excuse miss, we're just trying to find Hiro so we can return something my brother took from him and apologize for taking it. Could you tell us so we can give it back to him and we'll be on our way." He said as Granville looked at him.

"You're Stanford Pines aren't you?" She asked as Ford gave a shocked look.

"You know who I am?" He asked as Granville gave a nod.

"Yes, some of your inventions have been mention recently along with your friend Fiddleford McGucket. I admit from the reports I have seen you two happen to be very talented. I had no idea Mr. Hamada knew you." Granville replied.

"Hiro ran into me by chance." Ford replied and then asked. "Could you take us to him?"

"I certainly can but before I do, I have to ask will you and your friend Fiddleford McGucket consider coming to SFIT to teach some of our students what you know?"

"I can't answer for Fiddleford, he's been through a lot and to be honest it might be too much for him as for me I might consider it but I can't guarantee it since I have to keep my brother from causing trouble." Ford replied as Stan gave an annoyed look.

"As long as you think about it." Granville replied as Mabel looked at Karmi.

"What about her?" She asked as she pointed to Karmi.

"Yes, I cannot leave Karmi here like this." Granville replied as Ford looked at Wendy.

"Wendy could you carry her?" He asked.

"On it." Wendy said as she picked Karmi up.

"Good, follow me. I will take you to Mr. Hamada and there should be a chair you can place Karmi in." Granville responded as she then led them to Hiro was.

MEANWHILE WITH HIRO AND THE OTHERS

Hiro was currently catching up with the others and what they had been up to while he was gone when the voice of Professor Granville startled him out of his chair. "Mr. Hamada, I thought you should know there are some people here to see you." She said.

"Who's here to see me Professor Granville?" Hiro asked her as he picked himself up only to give shocked look to see who it was. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We had to come since Stanley took something belonging to you without you knowing." Ford said as he pushed Stan towards Hiro. "Give it back to him now Stanley."

Stan just grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Megabot then gave it to Hiro. "I may have borrowed your robot without your permission." He replied as Go Go stood in front of him.

"You mean you stole it." She snarled.

"Stole is such an ugly word. I prefer borrow without permission." Stan replied as Go Go looked at Hiro.

"You weren't lying. This guy is certainly something." She said.

"I have a question." Honey Lemon said as she then asked. "Why is Karmi in that girl's arms?"

"Yeah we were trying to find you and asked this girl if she knew where you were but she told us she didn't know so I thought if I showed her a picture she might know who we were walking about. She happen to pass out shortly after seeing the picture of Hiro." Mabel replied.

"What sort of picture would make Karmi pass out like that?" Wasabi asked as Hiro gave a scowl.

"I think I know." He said.

"I told Mabel not to show them but she wouldn't listen!" Dipper shouted and then turned to Mabel. "Mabel give him the photos. He doesn't need you showing them to anyone else."

"Fine I will Dipper." Mabel replied as she rolled her eyes but whispered to herself. "Luckily I have copies back at the shack." However just before Mabel could put the pictures in Hiro's hand Go Go took them.

"Okay let's see what made Karmi pass out." She said only to give a surprised look as the others took a look at them and gave out surprised looks as well. "I can see why you wanted no one to see these photos." Go Go then stated as she then gave Hiro the photos with a huge blush on her face.

"Where should I put this girl?" Wendy then asked.

"You can put her over here." Honey Lemon answered as she pointed towards Fred's chair and helped set her in it.

"Can we leave now?" Stan then asked as he turned towards Ford only to notice him talking to Granville one last time before she left the room. Stan then turned back around only to notice Fred looking at him scaring him in the process.

"You look familiar." Fred said as he looked closely at Stan.

"Do you mind?! You're making me uncomfortable!" He shouted out.

"Now I recognize you! You're that guy that was on Cash Wheel last year! The one that won all that money but lost it when you couldn't figure out the word you needed to say was please!" Fred cried out. "How could you not know that? The answer was so simple?"

"It's not something I like to talk about." Stan replied.

"Well I'm curious, how did you get on the show? From what I heard the line to get on the show is very long. So I'm curious how did you get chosen?" Fred asked as Stan gave a small smile.

"Do you really want to know?" Stan asked.

"Yeah I do!"

"Well if you must know I used my old man powers." Stan replied as Fred gave a curious look.

"Old man powers? How do they work?"

Stan just gave a smirk hearing that. "How about I show you?" He then asked.

"Yes show me!" Fred shouted as Stan prepared himself and then placed his hand over his chest.

"Ugh! I'm having a heart attack!" Stan shouted as he dropped to the floor demonstrating his old man powers. Unfortunately this got the attention of Baymax who thought Stan was actually having a heart attack.

"I will use my hands which are defibrillators." Baymax said as he approached Stan and used them.

"Wait! What?!" Stan shouted out only it was too late to stop Baymax from using his defibrillator hands.

After Baymax was done using them, Ford began shouting at Stan for doing that as that was happening Karmi began to wake up. "I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that there were these strange people looking for Hiro and they had these pictures of him that I thought were embarrassing photos of him. However they turned out to be pictures of him dressed up like some kind of werewolf and he actually had some muscle on him. He was suppose to be a scrawny little boy! He isn't suppose to have a body like that! Thank goodness it was all a dream." Karmi replied as she began to open her eyes only to notice that she was in the lab Hiro and his friends used and Mabel standing right next to her.

"Yeah that was a dream." Mabel replied as Karmi gave a shocked look.

"You mean Hiro actually has a body like that?!" Karmi shouted as she looked at Hiro who just gave an uncomfortable look.

"Please don't look at me like that Karmi." Hiro said.

"Yeah you should seen the look on all of the girls' faces who saw Hiro dressed up like that." Mabel responded getting Karmi's attention.

"Excuse me? Are you telling me several girls were interested in Hiro?" Karmi asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Oh yeah there were a bunch of girls who loved seeing him like that. In fact they even paid extra to have their picture taken with him." Mabel replied as Karmi started to shake her head.

"There is no way a bunch of girls would find Hiro attractive!" Karmi shouted as Hiro gave her an annoyed look.

"I'll have you know that there were girls giving me their numbers!" Hiro yelled out only to give a shocked look at what he had just said while his friends gave surprised looks. Taking a moment Hiro just calmed himself. "I am not going to get into this with you Karmi." He said as Mabel gave out a squeal of joy.

"You two are so cute together!" She shouted getting their attention. "You like a cat and dog arguing during the day but at night your cuddle up next to each other and sleeping together. You two make the perfect couple!"

Hiro and Karmi just gave shocked looks hearing this and yelled out respectively. "She/He is not my girlfriend/boyfriend!"

"Oh so cute!" Mabel squealed out.

"Mabel leave them alone. They obviously not going out with each other." Dipper pointed out.

"But Dipper it's obvious they good for each other! I mean it's like you a Pacifica." Mabel responded as Dipper gave a surprised look.

"How are those two like me and Pacifica?!"

Well at first you two couldn't stand each other but now you two can stand being in the same room together. Besides while you two do bring out the worst in each other you also bring out the best in each other as well. It shows you two belong with each other just like those two." Mabel explained as Karmi and Hiro looked at each other for a moment before letting out a disgusted look.

"We do not bring out the best in each other!" Karmi shouted.

"I don't know about that Karmi. Haven't you been challenging yourself more since you met Hiro?" Go Go asked with a small smirk on her face as she then looked at Hiro. "And haven't you've been doing the same Hiro?"

Being asked that just left Karmi and Hiro flustered, eventually Karmi snapped herself out of it and went to her lab shouting that she just wanted to forget what she saw today. About a half hour later the Pines family plus Wendy left SFIT so they could return to Gravity Falls. Hiro just gave a sigh of relief that he has saw the last of Stan Pines but was annoyed at the fact that his friends and Karmi saw him dressed as a wolf boy. He had a feeling that his friends and Karmi, especially Karmi, would never be able to look at him the same again. He thought having hookworm would be the only reminder of his vacation to the vacation he wanted to forget but now he has a new reminder: his wolf boy pictures.

THE END


End file.
